memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg Memory Alpha:Beleid gebruik Nederlands
Moeten we de Engelse of de Nederlandse namen gebruiken? Nederlands is consistenter, maar aan de andere kant klinkt bijv. "Cardasianen" ook zo knullig... -- Redge 6 jun 2004 21:21 (CEST) :Zijn wij de Nederlandstalige beschrijving van de Engelstalige Star-trek-wereld, of de beschrijving van de Nederlandstalige Star-trek-wereld. Op de Duitse MA zie ik nog niet veel artikelen, maar ik kwam al wel een vermelding van een "Vulkanischer" nog-wat tegen. Blijkbaar is daar besloten tot Duits. Aliter 7 jun 2004 15:39 (CEST) ::Het zou nogal hypocriet zijn te beweren dat we de Nederlandse Star Trek wereld beschrijven, want die is er enkel en alleen in het Engels. We beschrijven dus de Engelstalige Star Trek. Betekent dat dat we de Engelse namen moeten gebruiken? Is eigenlijk ook wel zo makkelijk voor leken die hier info zoeken, want die kennen de NL spelling van die namen natuurlijk niet. Engels dus maar? -- Redge 10 jun 2004 15:16 (CEST) Het ligt er denk maar net aan wat er wordt bedoelt. b.v. Human zou kunnen vertalen naar aardling of menselijk (ligt er denk maar net aan in wat voor context) Bij niet-menselijke rassen zou je de engelse benaming kunnen aanhouden. Als het gaat om technische termen zal je denk ik toch met de engelse benamingen moeten werken. b.v 'warp nacell' valt zo lastig te vertalen, je moet dan zelf nederlandse termen gaan verzinnen terwijl een nederlandse 'Trekkie' precies weet wat een 'warp nacell' is. Ik weet ook niet in hoeverre de Duitse ST serie worden nagesynchroniseerd, alleen de stemmen of ook de benamingen ?? Engels is wat mij betreft de voertaal als het gaat om StarTrek, dus ook alle termen e.d. -- 62.45.132.246 29 jul 2004 15:01 (CEST) :Mee eens. Voor de termen zal in ieder geval Engels aangehouden moeten worden. Karakters natuurlijk ook, maar bijvoorbeeld planeten, stelsels en alien namen valt nog te bezien. Ook voor Memory Alpha: stel ik NL vertalingen voor. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 7 aug 2004 23:44 (CEST) :: Bedoel je Geheugen Alpha of de interne links ? -- Q 8 aug 2004 12:08 (CEST) :::Ik bedoel Memory Alpha:Beleid en Richtlijnen of Memory Alpha:Handleiding van Stijl. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 8 aug 2004 12:25 (CEST) :::: oke, ga je nu nog de engelse links in de hoofdpagina vertalen, of laat je deze staan. ? (Anders moeten de pagina's waarna deze verwijzen ook gewijzigd verwijderd of geredirect worden) Ik weet even niet wat op dit moment het handigste is.Klopt het dat er nu ook een TenForward pagina is ? (dus ook een 'Ten Forard', beetje verwarrend) -- Q 8 aug 2004 12:42 (CEST) De Hoofdpagina staat vandaag op mijn te-doen lijst. Die TenForward pagina was een MediaWiki pagina (onderdeel van de Custom Messages. Ik heb het al verwijderd. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 8 aug 2004 13:15 (CEST) Hoe zit het met de rangen in Starfleet, worden die vernederlandst ? Kapitein i.p.v. Captian, Lieutenant-Commander wordt ?? etc.. -- Q 10 aug 2004 14:50 (CEST) Moet er voor de term Canon nog een Nederlands equivalent komen, of blijft dit gewoon canon. (misschien moet dan de nederlandse canon pagina gelinkt worden aan de engelse ??) -- Q 8 aug 2004 20:13 (CEST) Nee, en ik denk dat er wel meer termen zijn die we in het Engels aan kunnen houden. Tenminste wat mij het beste lijkt is om de termen aan te houden in het Engels die de gemiddelde Nederlandse trekkie beter kent dan de Nederlandse. Dus canon en niet erkend of i.d. Ten Forward en niet Tien Voorwaarts. Dingen die in het Nederlands bekender zijn moeten wel vertaald worden: aflevering ipv episode. Wat het meest herkenbaar is. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 9 aug 2004 21:26 (CEST) ---- Ik stel voor dat we een duidelijk Beleid op gaan stellen op Memory Alpha:Beleid gebruik Nederlands, en deze discussie verplaatsen naar de Overlegpagina. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 10 aug 2004 19:16 (CEST) Goed, ik stel voor dat we eerst een generale richtlijn opstellen en dan voor elke veel voorkomende situatie een voorbeeld geven. Voorstel Richtlijn: Wanneer de Engelse term beter bekend is bij Nederlandse trekkies, moet het gebruikt worden. Situaties: * Alien rassen: Engels * rangen, rang Engels, functies Nederlands. Dus captain als rang blijft captain, maar captain als functie (CO) wordt kapitein * Meta-trek termen: Engels waar geen goede Nederlandse equivalent voor bestaat: Canon blijft canon * MediaWiki termen: Nederlands als een adequate vertaling beschikbaar is: Stub blijft stub, Talk page wordt Overlegpagina. * Planeten en stelsels: Onbekend: Engels. Bekend: Nederlands. Dus Wolf359 (Engels) en Alpha Centauri(Nederlands) en Mutara nevel (Nederlands) i.p.v. Mutara nebula (Engels) * Apparatuur & technische termen: Engels * Nederlands, wat na vertaling goed en begrijpbaar blijft: b.v. 'Plasma conduit' is een 'Plasma leiding', 'Deck 12' is 'Dek 12' * Bij twijfel Englse term hanteren. Voeg maar toe waar er nog situaties te bedenken zijn, en laat me weten wat jullie van de richtlijn denken. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 10 aug 2004 19:36 (CEST) :De richtlijn kan zeker wel helpen, je hebt dan in iedergeval iets om te kijken wat het moeten worden. Voor de rest kan ik zo even niets bedenken wat er nog bij zou kunnen. -- Q 10 aug 2004 20:27 (CEST) Non-corporeal? Ik was bezig met het vertalen van een pagina en daar kwam ik het woord non-corporeal tegen. Iemand een idee hoe we het in het Nederlands noemen of laten we het zo? -----Patricia 27 apr 2005 12:35 (UTC) :Niet-fysiek? -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 4 jul 2005 21:52 (UTC) ::Ik had er maar niet-stoffelijk van gemaakt. --Patricia 5 jul 2005 20:29 (UTC) Mens of Human??? Ik twijfel al enige tijd over het gebruik van het woord mens of toch human. Ik zag dat het bij een artikel al enige tijd geleden besloten was om er human van te maken, omdat bij alle soorten engels aangehouden wordt. Ik vind "mens" persoonlijk beter klinken. (voorbeeld:Kirk is een human of Kirk is een mens.) Heeft iemand een mening hierover? --Patricia 12 mei 2005 18:57 (UTC) :Mens it is ;-) -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 4 jul 2005 21:52 (UTC) ::Echt??? ;-) --Patricia 5 jul 2005 19:41 (UTC) Species of Soort De rassen die de Borg tegenkomen worden door hun geclassificeerd alszijnde 'Species 123' etc.. Blijft deze benaming gehanteerd of maken we er 'Soort 123' van ? -- Q 14 jul 2005 18:59 (UTC) :Ik vind 'species' beter klinken. Ik denk vooral omdat ik dat elke keer hoor in Voyager. Ik denk dat het niet voor al te veel verwarring zou zorgen als we het zo zouden laten. --Patricia 15 jul 2005 08:06 (UTC) Engelse ziekte We moeten volgens mij oppassen voor Engelse ziekte; woorden uit elkaar plaatsen die eigenlijk aan elkaar horen. Zelfs op deze pagina gebeurt het: Mutara nevel in plaats van Mutaranevel (of desnods Mutara-nevel), kwantum singulariteit i.p.v. kwantumsingulariteit. (Maar dan wel weer holorooster als vertaling van holo grid?!) Aangezien het geheel op een Engelstalige serie gebaseerd is liggen dit soort fouten overal op de loer; mijns inziens is er dus reden voor oplettendheid. :Hallo Jelle, :Ik ben het helemaal met je eens dat we op moeten passen met bepaalde vertalingen, maar we hebben inmiddels teveel artikelen om bepaalde dingen terug te draaien. Als je bijvoorbeeld in de Categorie:Nevels zou kijken zou je zien dat we in ieder geval wel consequent zijn geweest met de "verkeerde" vertalingen van nevels. Zo zijn er over de hele site wel woorden en begrippen op te zoeken die eventueel anders vertaald zouden kunnen worden. Zolang het nog duidelijk is waar het artikel over gaat lijkt het me geen groot probleem. Overigens staat het vrij om artikelen te wijzigen op de site. Als je een idee hebt mag je dat gewoon uitvoeren. :Tot slot nog bedankt voor de tip en ik hoop je later nog eens te zien. :Groetjes: :--Patricia 19 aug 2006 07:51 (UTC)